Until Death Do Us PartA MAXIMUM RIDE STORY
by Magyk Spell
Summary: Fang and Max were in love, at fifteen years old. One of them dies, and the other becomes depressed. Who could it be?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

We never planned on getting married, Fang and I. Sure, we had talked about it, discussed what we'd do afterwards.

How many children we'd have.

The jobs we'd have.

But we weren't going to be like hicks and just run of getting married at fifteen; we were one of those couples that would run up to you in a club and give you one of those bracelets that say, "Real love is willing to wait."

Not that we hadn't thought about that stuff either, don't get me wrong.

All I knew at the time for sure was that I loved him, and he loved me. And we weren't in any rush to wed. I mean, we've already waited long enough for each other.

We've waited basically our whole lives for each other.

So we stayed just as a couple. Never got married, nor planned to.

But now, when I think back, I think that not getting married to my love was the stupidest decision I've ever made.

This is the story of my life, literally.


	2. Chapter One: Love Story

**Chapter One: Love Story**

**Ugh. I don't usually write mushy stories, I need a lot of drama and action, and try to follow the book, but hey, always got to try something new, right?**

**~Magyk Spell~**

With the bright and warm sun shining down across my face, I decided this was a great day as I lay on the grass wrapped in Fang's gentle and caring arms.

"Fang, babe, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked him while playing with a lock of his beautiful jet black hair.

I know what you're thinking; Who are you and what the hell have you done with Max???"

Well, wake up and smell the flowers, because I AM Max. I know I've changed, too; I thought the same thing when I found myself picking out makeup at Wal-Mart three months ago.

Much has changed about me.

I wear clothes now that actually show off the fact that I'm a girl(Fang really likes that), I started caring about my appearance, and I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Fang.

I blame teenage hormones.

Anyways, this is how Fang and I FINALLY(Oh please, I know that's what you're thinking) got together:

It was when I was old Max, the one who fought Erasers constantly. The flock was an even match for the Flyboys this time, and they were almost defeated.

"Nudge, Iggy to your left! Move up and watch below you! Angel, grab Total, he's flapping around on one wing like a retard again! Gazzy, will you _please_ only fart in the _enemies_ direction?! Fang, watch the one coming up behind you!!!" I yelled out these commands while I punched a Flyboy until he(or she; not willing to check) fell to the ground with a _SPLAT!_

Fang looked over his shoulder, then did a flying roundhouse kick that went all the way around and managed to knock out the four that were closing in from every side of him.

I nodded at him, smiling a little, so he gave me a cocky smiles and pretended to do a muscle pose.

I gave him the bird.

"Max!" I heard Angel yelp, and I turned just in time to see a Flyboy narrowly miss Angel cheek, but managing to cut off several inches of her curled golden locks.

"Hang on, Angel!" I hollered back as I punched through a Flyboy and kicked one to get to her. In a second, I had nailed the one that gave Angel a haircut and that gave Angel her chance to use her Jedi mind trick thing.

Angel stared blankly at the Flyboy, then, in a flat tone, calmly said, "Your wings don't work. You can't make them move anymore."

I watched in awe as the Flyboy's wings screeched to a halt and he dropped like a rock.

"See ya, sucker." I muttered before going to help the others.

Iggy grabbed one Flyboy and chopped down on the shoulder plate, making it release and fall the 5000ft to the ground. The Flyboy stared down at it for a moment, which gave me the chance to kick it in the back, sending it hurtling towards Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy, let's play Tennis!" I hollered playfully.

Iggy froze for a moment to listen for the Flyboy's exact moment he would reach him, and swung his left fist into the Flyboy's jaw.

I did a flip as the Flyboy approached and did a finishing kick that landed on his head and sent him straight down into a mound of dirt.

I laughed and gave Iggy a high five, and, as always, he hit my hand perfectly.

"How the hell does he do that?" I wondered yet again as I made my way over to Fang for a status report.

I smiled as I glided up to him because there were only five Flyboys left. "Hey, Fang, any injuries to repo-" It all happened at once.

Angel screamed, and as I looked over frantically to see what was wrong, I saw Ari with a gun and an evil grin on his face as he pulled the trigger with the gun barrel pointed at my heart.

I couldn't scream or move as the bullet zoomed closer to me. Suddenly, I heard Fang yell, "NO!!!" Felt my body being tackled to the side, out of harm's way, and the unmistakable _thump _as the bullet entered Fang's body.

I tried to regain myself as quickly as I could since Fang's tackle made me spin and flip out of control, and saw Fang as he plummeted towards the rock hard ground.

"OMIGOD, FANG!!!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I aimed towards the ground in a nosedive and put on my 200mph speed. When I reached him, I grabbed him around the waist, praying that he was okay even though his eyes were tightly closed, and the scent of blood was filling the normally clear air.

I managed to back pedal enough that we landed only a little rough, but we tumbled to a stop with me laying on him and one side of his body covered in dirt.

Angel, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, and Total landed right next to me, and I heard Angel stifle a sob as she turned to cry into Iggy's shirt.

I found the bullet hole right in his left shoulder, and it was sprouting blood like crazy.

"Oh god, no not Fang. Not him!" I kept repeating to myself. I tore off my jacket and pushed it against the wound, trying to stop the blood.

Ten minutes later, with the blood only a trickle now, Fang still was unconscious.

I couldn't help it. Tears came to my eyes and I bent over Fang's chest, sobbing into his already bloodstained shirt.

"Dammit Fang!!! You will NOT die on me now!!! Do you hear me!?!? You can't die!!" I screamed at him angrily.

"Please don't die! Fang, I love you! You can't leave me!" I wailed, then collapsed on him, balling my eyes out. I heard Nudge sobbing to, kneeling on the ground right next to me.

Gazzy was just staring in shock, unheard tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, I heard, "God, it took you long enough," and my chin was tilted up as Fang kissed me.

I kissed back automatically, holding him tightly and he grabbed me around the waist as I heard the flock gasp happily.

After a minute, he pulled back, smiling as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, he whispered, "I love you too, Max."

I smiled and then frowned. "Don't you ever do that to me again you jerk!" I yelled as I hit him.

Then we were kissing all over again.


	3. Chapter Two: Romantic Antics

**Chapter Two: Romantic Antics**

"Sure, I'd go anywhere with you, Max." Fang told me with a smile. He tilted my chin up like he always does since he knows I love it and kissed me.

I kissed him back with my whole soul, and when we pulled away I could still taste his breath dancing on my lips.

"Well, let's go, Max." Fang said as he held out a hand. As I took it, I noticed he had a mischievous grin on his face again, which I knew was trouble.

"Fang, what are you- AH!" I starting saying, but was cut off when he lifted me around the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"FANG!" I giggled as he ran down the hill we were having our picnic on.

Suddenly he tripped and we fell, rolling down the rest of the way into a small green pond.

I looked down at my clothes, which were sopping wet, and smacked Fang. "Ugh, thanks a lot! this dress is ruined! Do you have any idea how much this cost me?! And now thanks to y-mmf!"

I was cut off suddenly when his lips crushed against mine. I resisted for a moment before I melted into his warm and loving embrace.

As soon as we parted, my anger flared again and I stood up, stalking away from him.

He was by my side in an instant, putting his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong? I thought we were going to the beach?"

"I'm already soaked so why bother?" I grumbled, not trying to break his grip as he'd do something if I did.

His lips started brushing against my skin, and the places where he touched my neck started to become warm, making me blush.

"Fang! Not now!" I managed to gasp out.

He started kissing my neck then lifted his head to whisper in my ear, "But Max.....I'd love to see you in a bikini." His breath blowing on my ear made me freeze up, and I shuddered.

"Fang....." I whispered before he leaned in to kiss me passionately.

He caressed my cheek, and when he pulled back, he brushed his lips back and forth on my neck. "So......will you go to the beach with me, Max?" He whispered so softly I could barely hear him.

I closed my eyes and kissed his forehead. "Yes.......I will Fang." I whispered back.

"Okay, then." Suddenly, his lips were gone, he was at my side holding my hand, and we were walking towards his car.

I turned to look at him incredulously, and when I realized what he did, I glared at him.

"That's cheating, you know!" I accused, and, as if to confirm my accusations, he chuckled.

"Well, what about last week when you wanted me to come shopping with you?" He shot back, still smiling.

I frowned. "That was different, Fang! I needed you to tell me what to buy that wouldn't make me look trampy! And you just want to go to the beach to see me in a bikini!" I said defensively.

He shrugged. "So? At least I'm honest with you unlike some boyfriends in this world!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it when I realized how right he was. "Just because you're honest doesn't justify you to be perverted!" I insisted.

He pretended to pout, lifting his nose high in the air. "I'm your boyfriend! So I automatically get the right to be perverted with you!" He said, fighting the smile that twitched at his lips.

Suddenly, a voice broke through our gushy moment to say, "No, you have no right to touch her, you stalker. You try to touch my darling and I will rip your arms off!"

I turned just in time to see my ex-boyfriend Sam approaching with a knife and his face twisted in anger.


	4. Chapter Three: Close Encounters

**Chapter Three: Close Encounters**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! ^^ I been busy with schoolwork. This isn't really a great chapter, as I don't feel like writing today, but I owe you guys!^^ Enjoy the best you can!**

**~Magyk Spell~**

"Sam?!" I gulped as he slowly approached. I pulled away from Fang slightly, and Fang wrapped an arm around my waist, trying to pull me behind him to protect me.

I shook him off and slowly walked towards Sam, my hands up, palms facing him.

Sam's scowl disappeared, and his smile appeared, which honestly frightened me by how creepy it looked with his crazy eyes.

"Max! My love, has this ruffian injured you at all?" He moved to wrap an arm around me, and I stepped back as it whooshed past my waist.

"Sam, remember what I told you last week after you called for the 15th time? It's over between us, as it's been for a year." I said calmly, hoping not to upset him.

Sam's smile seemed plastered to his face now as this sunk in. "What?" He asked with tight lips.

I stepped back even more, frightened but not showing it. "I'm in love with Fang now, Sam."

His face twitched as I said this, and my eyes widened slightly. "Max......you cheated on me?! You stupid little bitch!" He lunged at me, and I screamed.

But when he whizzed past me, I then realized he was going for Fang. I turned around and watched as he tackled Fang to the ground with a thud.

Sam was screaming bloody murder with tears running down his cheek. "You stole my girl! You convinced her to cheat didn't you?! You stupid ass! You stole my girl!!!!!!!!"

He tried stabbing Fang, but he was too fast for him. Fang had rolled out of the way and Sam's knife was now stuck in the ground.

I tried grabbing Sam's arm to pull him off Fang, but Sam's arm flung out, hitting me in the face and making me fall back.

Fang's wings suddenly snapped out and he flew at Sam, kicking him in the gut. Sam fell over, spitting out blood, but his arm snapped out and grabbed Fang's ankle, slamming him into the ground.

Fang leaped back up, one arm hanging limp at his side, and kicked Sam in the stomach. Sam coughed up more blood and suddenly, the knife was in his hand again.

Sam managed to stick the knife deep in Fang's thigh, and he fell over in pain. Sam took advantage of this, got on top of Fang, and started punching him in the face repeatedly.

I somehow stood there, frozen, until Sam started punching him. Suddenly, I had kicked Sam in the back of the head, slammed his face into the ground, and he slumped over, unconscious.

Fang sat there a moment, gasping for air. When he caught his breath, he shoved Sam's body off him and stood up, wincing a little.

I went to Fang's side and stroked his face lovingly, tears welling up at my eyes. Fang took one look at me, and suddenly, the tears erupted.

Fang put one arm around me in a hug, and he pulled me close to him as I shook with my sobs.

Even after ten minutes, I stayed there as we turned and left the park when we heard the approach of sirens.


End file.
